


The Bank Heist

by Erynaz



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynaz/pseuds/Erynaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew has begun their newest heist. But how will things play out when plans are changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scouting

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this with additional chapters throughout the weeks. Honestly it is just a fun story using some of my friends and myself as characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn checks out the area for the heist coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be posting two chapters tonight. Hope you all enjoy <3

“Would you like a refill ma’am?”  
Turning her head slightly Eryn stared at the waitress holding a coffee pot. “No thanks Beatrice.” She gave the waitress a smile as she left a five dollar tip for a 1 dollar 30 cent coffee. The waitress grinned as she picked up the tip and hurried off to bus another table.  
Getting up from her chair Eryn decided that this was the perfect location. A shitty little coffee shop across from Frontier’s Trust Banking and Loans. Probably the only thing good about this hole in the wall was the fact that there were no security cameras and that it was not popular. There was a reason the coffee was only a dollar thirty. Walking out of the shop Eryn took notice of the fire escape. She then got out her cell and speed dialed her lover.  
“The location is perfect. Thanks babe.”  
“It wasn’t hard to find a bank with a good location. I have my skills.” Skylar answered. “All you need to do is search for the right things.”  
Eryn smiled. She never really understood how her girlfriend was able to figure out locations so quickly. This was exactly why she was the brains of the operation. “Right then. I’ll tell the others. We doing this tonight?”  
“I suggest waiting a week. Thursday at 10:30 the bank will be receiving more funds. If we wait until after, we can gain a bigger score.”  
“Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit.” Eryn hung up and took one more look at the location. From the roof of the coffee shop she could easily cover the front door and the west side.


	2. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn begins the heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter.

The coffee shop was almost empty. There was Beatrice the waitress, the barista, some middle aged man who was presumably the owner, some geeky little college kid inside, and Eryn. Beatrice walked over to Eryn, remembering that the red headed woman tipped her quite well. “Hello there darlin. What will it be today?” She smiled.  
Eryn just smiled at her. “Nothing today toots.” Reaching down under the table Eryn pulled out a broomstick pistol and pointed it at Beatrice. “What you CAN do for me is shut the fuck up and get against the wall. ALL OF YOU.”  
Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing and stared at the gun, and then at Eryn. Beatrice opened her mouth, about to scream, but stopped any attempt at making a sound when Eryn shoved the pistol into her mouth. “I said shut up and get against the wall. Unless you want Beatrice’s brains splattered all over the floor.”  
The coffee shop inhabitants all lined up against the wall. Eryn began to systematically zip tie all of their hands behind their backs. “Now, this is how this is going to play out. You are all going to be good little hostages and not make any sounds, or I will kill the lot of you.” She grinned at them all. They all just stared back at her terrified. A small alarm began to sound. Eryn looked down at her watch. Five minutes until the others arrived. She had to finish up quickly. “Alright. Everyone with me. Don’t comply and I will kill you. Comply and you will see tomorrow and this will all be a silly little memory.”  
Eryn lead the group into the back room. She then checked them all for any kind of item that could help them escape or make contact with the outside world. Emptying them of everything they had, she proceeded to lock all of them except for the geeky nerd kid inside the back room. She figured he could make a good hostage in case things went sour. After emptying all of the wallets and the cash register, she clicked the OPEN sign off and turned the CLOSED sign on. She then went back to her table and picked up the case she had on the floor. Forcing the geeky geek kid ahead of her, Eryn made her way up to the roof of the coffee shop and set up. “I don’t suppose I need to tell you that you better sit here quietly and behave. Any sign of funny business and I will kill you.” Eryn smiled at the geek kid. He quickly shook his head. “Good.”  
Opening up the case, Eryn took out her Nagant sniper rifle and positioned herself out of sight, but with a great view of the bank. As she finished she saw a van pull up to the west side of the bank. It was time. The heist was about to begin.  
“All ready up there bae?” Skylar asked through Eryn’s earpiece.  
“Of course. Ready to do this. Let’s make some money! Good luck to you all. I have your backs covered.”  
“See you when this is all over.”  
Eryn smiled. When this was all over she would have enough. Moving her hand down into her pocket Eryn felt the ring inside. One more heist. One more Payday.


	3. The Heist Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the heist begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

“All ready up there bae?” Skylar asked Eryn through her earpiece. Ierotheos looked up at her. He had been working together with the couple for his last few heists. They were a good team, though he could do less with the lovey dovey atmosphere. Sometimes it was hard to tell how serious they were about the jobs. Then again, all the information Skylar ever collected for the group was always perfect. He then looked up at the driver of the vehicle. Michiel was a dangerous one. Last heist he watched as the man smashed a guards head into oblivion with his baseball bat. Not to mention Michiel’s strange love for his explosives. Still, they have always been successful with their heists.   
Skylar finished up her conversation with Eryn. She then put on her Raybans. “Alright kids, two bags each. We enter, break into the vault, fill up our bags and leave. No fucking around. Carry, any additions?”  
Ierotheos stared at her. “You came up with the plan. No reason to deviate from it.”  
“I heard a rumor of a million dollar diamond.” Michiel called back from the driver’s seat.  
Skylar shook her head. “I did not get a confirmation on the diamond. It is also not a part of the plan. No reason to spend anymore time than necessary in the bank. We need to get the money and pick up Eryn.”  
Michiel clicked his tongue. “A million dollars. We shouldn’t pass it up if we see it.”  
Skylar just glared at him. “No I said.”  
Ierotheos liked the idea of grabbing the diamond if it was indeed there. Still, there is a time limit. The car pulled up to the side of the bank. Ierotheos pulled out his Mr.Sackcloth mask and put it on. Michiel took out his Outlander mask, gave it a kiss for luck, and put it on. Ierotheos looked at his two teammates and smiled beneath his mask. “Use codenames only now. Alright ramblers, let’s get rambling!”


	4. Altered Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are lead astray when crew members become greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this earlier in the week sorry. Enjoy it!

Carry, Seraph and Jinx exited the back of the van, carrying their bags of tricks and wearing their armor. The security camera facing the west side of the bank was already destroyed thanks to a well placed shot from Vixen. Jinx turned towards the direction of the coffee shop and blew Vixen a kiss. Carry made his way to the side door and took out his lockpick set. Carefully he began to work on the door until they all heard the beautiful click of the lock unlocking. Opening the door softly Seraph took point. Entering the back offices of the bank the crew found the room empty.  
“Just as I thought. Since new funds were just dropped off everyone must be out front in an employee’s meeting. This gives us some extra time.” Jinx said as she set up an ECM jammer, making sure to block all cellular signals in the area.  
Carry made his way to the door of the offices and peaked through. He confirmed Jinx’s hypothesis as he saw everyone out front. But something else caught his eye. “Hold up a hot second!” he whispered excitedly. “Seems Seraph was right. The fat one has it in his hand. Holy fuck the size of that thing!”  
Seraph grinned. “One million dollars big?”  
Carry nodded. Jinx glared at them both. “No I said! We can’t deviate from the plan! If we make our way to the vault now we can easily take the money and leave as they are all out there.”  
“There is no way in hell I’m going to miss a payday this big.” Seraph growled as he pushed past Jinx and went to stand near Carry. “One million dollars is just asking for us to take it. Look at that beauty shine!” He put his hand on his trusted baseball bat.  
Carry looked back at Jinx. “Come On Jinx. We can do this. How long have we been working together? Not once have we fucked up. This is a big one. Think of what we could do with the cash!”  
“This isn’t just about us. Vixen is still watching from the coffee shop!”  
“I mean, it IS a million dollars bae. Plus it’s all clear out here.” Vixen said nonchalantly over the earpiece.  
“You are supposed to back me up!”  
“It’s a million dollars. We could really use it. Plus as I said, it’s all clear out here.”  
They all heard the sounds of shuffling from Vixen’s side. They then heard her say “shut the fuck up” and then the sound of someone being hit and falling to the floor. “All quiet here.” She said in a rather pleased tone.  
“Fine!” Jinx said annoyed. “If this goes south I’m not to blame.”  
Seraph just laughed at Jinx. “Stop being a nerd!” If he wasn’t wearing a mask it would be pretty obvious that Seraph would be sticking his tongue out at Jinx. Jinx just glared at him.   
“Stop fighting.” Carry said. At this point he was getting fed up of the childish fighting and was ready to get the ball rolling. “You put the ECM jammer up Jinx?” Jinx nodded. “Good. Jinx, you go and start taking care of the vault. Seraph and I will take care of the diamond. At this point we can’t do this stealthy. Guns a blazing.” Reaching into his bag Carry pulled out his Deagle. The other two took out their weapons of choice.  
“One!” Seraph moved himself to the other side of the door. Raising his AK.762 he aimed at one of the two guards in sight standing in the main area.  
“Two!” Jinx began to make her way towards the other end of the office, reaching the door leading to the vault. “Good luck babe!” Vixen spoke through the earpiece.  
“THREE!” Carry kicked the door open all the way and fired his Deagle at the second of the guards, immediately killing him. Seraph’s bullets took care of the other. “ALRIGHT EVERYONE, YOUR DICKSUCKING PARTY IS FUCKIN OVER. GET THE FUCK DOWN AND KISS THE FLOOR! AS OF THIS MOMENT YOU ARE ALL PART OF MY SHINDIG!”


	5. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx breaks into the vault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter. Enjoy and feel free to comment.

Jinx heard Carry yelling from the other room. Still annoyed at the two of them (and at Eryn for not backing her up) Jinx dropped her equipment bag in front of the vault door. Taking a look at the vault Jinx realized something. The door was upgraded from the previous information she had about the bank. What used to be a combination lock was now an electronic panel. In fact, there were now two panels. “Shit…” Jinx muttered under her breathe. This could only mean one thing: there needed to be two passwords entered in at the same time in order for vault to open.  
Making her way closer to the door, Jinx inspected it to see if there was any other way to open it. Unfortunately the vault was protected by a Class II door. If she was to try to break it down, it would take at least an hour to break through. Sitting back Jinx sighed.   
In order to open the vault, the two panels would need a code entered in them at the exact same time. On top of that, both panels more than likely had a different codes. Seraph and Carry were both out front causing a ruckus, and Eryn was still on watch outside. Not to mention none of the other three had the skill to crack and open vaults as fast as herself. There was only one option left. Taking out her phone, she dialed a number she was hoping not have to call. However, he was the best bet to be able to help open the vault as fast as possible.  
“I thought you guys said you wouldn’t need me around this time.” A very calm yet frightening voice answered.  
“Look, I need your help Darwin.” Jinx explained. “Carry and Seraph strayed from the plan so it is up to me to open the vault. However the bank owner seems to have upgraded the door. The door now has a dual control multi lock system. I can’t open it alone. I have my laptop, some ECM jammers and my cell. If I plug you into one of the panels, do you think you can crack one of the codes?”  
Darwin laughed at the silly question. Who did Jinx think she was talking too?  
Annoyed that Darwin just laughed at her Jinx snapped back, “Fine, I’m just going to plug you in. Hurry up!”  
Breaking one of her ECM Jammers, Jinx pulled out an SD card. Plugging it into her phone, she proceeded to attach some wires she pulled out of her bag to the phone and then into the right door panel.  
“You in yet?” She asked.  
“I’m in. This shouldn’t take long. Focus on your panel now.”  
Pulling out a few more wires, Jinx attached her laptop into the left panel, similarly to how she attached the phone into the right. “Let’s get to work now!” Jinx smiled as she opened up the command console. Typing Bellarose into the console, the code cracking program she created opened up. A tiny little pixelated Eryn appeared on the screen waving at Jinx. “Would you like to crack a code?” it prompted. Skylar giggled at her creation and hit enter.  
The pixelated Eryn took out a pixelated sniper and began shooting randomly at numbers flying across the screen. Numbers exploded as they were hit by tiny little electronic bullets, but certain numbers stayed up on the screen after being shot. These numbers would drop to the bottom of the screen and line up. This all happened at a rather fast rate. After only a few seconds, the pixelated Eryn began to jump up and down happily yelling “Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay” as the numbers on the bottom of the screen lined up into a flashing gold code. Jinx grinned at her success. “You done yet Darwin?” She questioned.  
“Girl, I was done ten minutes ago!” he retorted.  
“...We haven't even been working on this for more than one…” Jinx muttered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Don’t worry about it. On the count of three! One…..two….THREE!”  
Hitting enter once again, the little Eryn fired one last shot, this time at the flashing gold code. The code exploded and the right panel lit up green, signifying that it was now unlocked. Similarly the left panel also lit up green. Darwin was just as successful on his end. The pixelated Eryn blew a heart kiss at Jinx as the program shut off.   
After a few seconds of mechanical sounds, the vault door began to swing open. “Perfect! Thanks for the help Darwin.” Jinx said as she quickly hung up on him to avoid anymore of his teasing. Quickly clearing up her gear, Jinx stepped into the vault. The walls were lined with lockboxes, but that was not what they came for. The plan was already ruined when the other two idiots decided to go for that damned diamond. Ignoring the boxes Jinx made her way to the middle of the vault. On top of some tables were stacks of hundred dollar bills. Smiling at her success, Jinx began to load up the money bags.


	6. Where Things Go Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seraph fucks up the whole plan and everything goes south

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! Feel free to message me comments.

Seraph kicked the back of another bank teller’s knee in order to make him fall to the ground. He then began to tie the teller’s hands together with a zip tie. Leaning close to his ear Seraph whispered, “Oh I hope you try to cause trouble. Wouldn’t mind smashing your pretentious prick of a head in with my bat!” The teller nearly pissed himself.  
Carry looked over the work they had done. There were eight bank workers huddled together, hands tied with zip ties. Two more were standing together, hands yet to be tied. And then there was the bank manager, holding the glass case with the diamond in it. Carry looked at the manager and motioned with his Deagle for the manager to put the diamond down. The manager, pale as a ghost, placed the glass case down. “Look man,” the manager trembled. “Please don’t hurt anyone. We are all complying. Take what you want then leave!”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Seraph sneered at the manager. The manager stared at him terrified.   
“Nobody will get hurt. In fact, we will be leaving as soon as we take that beautiful diamond and empty your vault.” Carry smiled at the man. “Just stay quiet and behave. Nobody needs to get hurt unless you make us hurt you.”  
The manager just whimpered and curled up into a ball. “Absolutely no balls!” Seraph laughed. Walking over to the glass case, Seraph picked it up and began to look at it. There was no visible way to open it. “How the fuck do you open this thing?” Seraph questioned the manager.  
“I...i...it’s a fingerprint lo...lock.” the manager stuttered.  
“Oh? I don’t suppose you can open this damn thing?”   
The manager shook his head violently.  
Carry walked over to Seraph and took the glass case from his hand. Looking it over he too saw that there was no visible way to open the case. “Tell me then, who can open this thing?”  
“N...noone here can. Only the owner of the d...diamond can. We were only supposed to lock it up and keep it sa...safe.”  
“A great job you guys did with that!” Seraph laughed.  
At this point the diamond was starting to become more bother than it was worth. Carry knew that a case like this probably had a tracer on it. Taking the diamond with the case was too high of a risk. Carry looked at the case again and decided it was not worth it. “Alright Seraph. Leave the diamond. We’re going to help Jinx clean the vaults.”  
Seraph turned and looked at Carry in disbelief. “What?! We can’t just leave this thing!”  
Carry looked at Seraph annoyed. “I don’t like leaving it either, but the diamond is not worth the risk. The chances of the case having a tracer is high. Aren’t I right Mr. Manager?” The manager nodded his head ferociously.   
“We have already come this far! The fucking diamond is in your hand Carry! Don’t you dare fucking back off this!”  
“Stand down Seraph. We take that thing with us, the cops will be following us. Let’s help Jinx.” Carry placed the case down on the floor and looked at all the employees. “Alright everyone, into the back room. NOW!”  
The employees quickly got up and started to move into the back room. Nobody wanted to play brave when there was a crazy man waving a Deagle at them. Seraph watched as they all began to file out. The anger was rising inside of him. How could they leave such a score? If the case was the issue, why not break the goddamn thing. Seraph smiled. Taking out his bat, he made his way to the glass case.  
Carry pushed the last of the employees into the back room and turned to check on Seraph. What he saw was Seraph raising his bat above his head, about to smash it down onto the glass case. “SERAPH YOU IDIOT NO!!!!” He screamed. But it was too late. Seraph’s bat smashed the glass case into oblivion. Half a second later the alarm began to ring loudly. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I SAID LEAVE THE GODDAMN DIAMOND!”  
“Fuck….” Seraph said. He then quickly bent down and grabbed the now free diamond, sticking it into his pocket. “What the hell?”  
Carry looked at Seraph with rage in his eyes. “A diamond like that. How the HELL could you not think it had a sonic alarm. You fucking brainless shitfuck!”  
Seraph shrugged. “Whatever man. We got the diamond.”  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BOYS FUCKING DO?!?!?!” Jinx screamed at them through the earpiece.  
“Umm...guys...I hate to say it but you’re going to have company soon. Police cars are racing here from the East side.” Eryn said through the earpiece.  
“THIS IS WHY WE STICK TO MY GODDAMN PLAN! YOU ASSHOLES!” Jinx continued to scream.  
“Calm the fuck down. Finish bagging the money. We can still get out of this!” Carry yelled back.  
“Are you telling ME to calm down?!? I still have two more bags to fill! I’m here doing the fucking work and you guys are just FUCKING IT UP!”  
“Shut up Jinx!” Seraph groaned. “Just fucking bag the money and we’ll get out of here with this beautiful diamond.”  
“I’ll tell you where to shove that fucking diamond!”  
“Guys…” Eryn said with a serious voice. “This really is not the time. They’re here!”  
As if on queue the front doors of the bank bursted open as some cops rushed into the room, guns out. “ALRIGHT EVERYBODY DOWN! PUT YOUR HANDS UP, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!” A cop shouted at them.  
Carry sighed a deep sigh of annoyance. He then turned and fired his deagle at the cop. The cop immediately fell to the ground. “Should’ve just listened to Jinx.” He said as he quickly entered the back room to gain cover. Seraph quickly ran into the room as well. “Alright...looks like we will be stuck here a bit. Hurry up on the bags Jinx. We need to start getting out of here.”  
“What do you think I’ve been doing Carry! Not like any of you shit fucks are helping!”  
“More cop cars incoming.” Eryn informed them. “This time from the west side. There are a lot of them guys. Don’t think you will be able to get out now. Get ready!”  
Carry sighed again. They missed the timemark. There was only one option now...a shootout until they could create an opportunity of escape.


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew battle against the cops waiting for a chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the story is complete, I do believe I can release it all. Enjoy!

The fire fight had been going on for at least ten minutes now. Carry had lined up some of the hostages in front of the office door to prevent the cops from using explosives. So far it had been a success. Taking a peek out out into the main room Carry looked at the growing bodies of the cops. “Doesn’t look like they will be stopping anytime soon…”  
Jinx had finished loading up the bags full of cash. The bags were now piled together in the corner of the offices. She made her way over to Carry. “We really need to be getting out of here soon. The longer this goes on, the more likely they will send heavier forces.”  
Carry looked back at Jinx and shook his head. “As much as I would love leaving here right now, they keep on coming. It’s impossible for us to move out.” Looking back into the main room, he took aim and fired upon a cop entering it with a smoke grenade in hand. The cop and the grenade fell to the ground, causing the grenade to explode into a cloud of gray. “Shit...he pulled the fuckin pin.”  
Vixen’s voice came over the earpiece. “Don’t worry about it. The smoke gives me the ability to hit a few. They won’t be able to tell where the shot came from if I shoot them as they enter it.”  
Seraph had been keeping an eye on the back door, killing anyone that entered the alley way the van was parked. However, he was beginning to run low on ammo. “Hey Carry!” He shouted. “Lay down that ammo bag why don’t chyea!”   
Jinx took over Carry’s spot as Carry laid down the ammo bag. Seraph made his way over to grab some ammo. Suddenly Vixen’s voice once again came over the earpieces. This time she sounded worried. “Problem guys! SWAT has arrived! They’ll be storming in soon. I also think I see a copter coming in from the south side. Things are going to heat up!”  
Seraph threw a clip at the wall pissed off. “FUCK! Just what we fucking need!”  
“Calm the fuck down idiot!” Jinx shouted at him as she shot two cops trying to sneak their way into the main room through the ceiling. “Getting angry won’t do a damn thing. Focus!”  
Seraph just glared at her. Carry retook his position from Jinx. The front doors of the bank suddenly blew open and SWAT stormed the bank. In front were two shields. Behind them were SWAT members wearing armor. Carry nodded at Jinx and then took careful aim at the left shield. Jinx took out her Kobus 90 and aimed at the right. They both fired mercilessly at the shields. The shields made it a few feet before Jinx’s spray and pray method managed to hit the right shield through the gap in the middle. The right shield fell into the left one and as they stumbled, Carry shot them both, killing them. The SWAT members behind them spread out and took aim at the two of them. The only reason they did not shoot was because of the hostages Carry had at the door. “PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN AND SURRENDER!” One of the SWAT members shouted at them.  
“Fuck off!” Seraph yelled back as he pushed his way past Jinx and fired his Renfield 880 at the SWAT, blowing him back and then onto the ground. Seraph grinned.  
Jinx stared at Seraph annoyed that he just pushed her aside when she suddenly thought of something. “Who the fuck is watching the van!?”  
Seraph looked at her confused for half a second. He then turned to check the door just as a SWAT entered the room through it, firing at him. Seraph quickly jumped to the side and fired back. The shotgun immediately killed the SWAT. Quickly making his way to the door, he met face to face with another man, armed with an assault rifle. Punching him in the face, Seraph dropped him to the floor. At point blank he shot the man in the chest, killing him immediately. Laughing at his work Seraph took a look at the van only to see that the police shot out the tires of the van. He immediately stopped laughing and turned pale. Jinx did not fail to notice this.  
“...What’s wrong?” She asked him with a voice so cold it could freeze over Hell itself.  
“They shot out our tires.”  
“WHAT!”  
Seraph just shrugged. “Exactly as I said, they shot out our tires. We don’t have an escape. We should have just ran for it.”  
Jinx was ready to kill him. “WHO’S FUCKING FAULT IS THIS SERAPH! IF YOU DIDN’T HAVE THAT FUCKING BONER FOR A GODDAMN DIAMOND WE WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF HERE A LONG TIME AGO!”  
Carry had been exchanging fire with the SWAT in the main room. “Calm down you two...this isn’t over yet. Jinx, call Darwin. Have him pick us up, I’m sure he can pave his way through to get us. In the meantime, we need to destroy the van. There is far too much evidence of us in there. Think you can do that Seraph?”  
Seraph laughed. “Of course I can fucking do that. Who do you think I am?”  
“A fucking no brained idiot.” Jinx answered. Seraph glared at her.  
“ENOUGH YOU TWO!” Carry yelled at them. “We don’t have time for this. Call Darwin and then give Seraph backup Jinx.”  
“Who the hell made you leader?” Jinx spat at him.  
“I am trying to help us survive, and if you notice, I’m fucking pinned down here. Just do it!” Carry shouted back.  
Jinx glared at him. “Fine.” Taking out her phone, she once again called Darwin.  
“It isn’t nice to hang up on someone Jinx.” Darwin answered.  
“Now isn’t the time Darwin. Seraph fucked up and now we have no way out. We need your help.”  
“What’s new in the world. You guys always need me. I’ll be there in ten. Don’t die.”  
As soon as Darwin hung up on her, Jinx made her way to Seraph. “Right, let’s do this. Don’t fuck up this time. Darwin will be here in ten, so let’s hurry it up!”  
Quickly Jinx and Seraph exited the back door and ran towards the van. When they got to it, Seraph asked Jinx to give him cover fire as he wired up the van. Jinx carefully made her way to the front of the van and behind some garbage containers for cover. Looking into the street she could see the cops getting ready once again to storm the bank and the alleyway. She then looked at the cafe across the street. Vixen’s voice entered her ear. “Don’t worry babe, I got you covered.” Jinx smiled. It was comforting knowing Vixen was watching over her.  
It took Seraph about a minute and a half to wire up the van. Jinx had been keeping the cops out of the alley, firing at them as they tried to enter. A few of them met their end by a well placed headshot from Vixen. Using Jinx’s coverfire, Seraph ran back through the back door of the bank. “All set to blow!” he shouted at Jinx. Jinx nodded and began to make her way back to the door. Suddenly the van exploded, causing Jinx to go flying back into the wall of the bank. Hitting the wall hard Jinx fell to the ground gasping for air. Wondering what the hell just happened, she looked up to see a dozer standing above her, shotgun aimed at her head. Fear ran through her entire body.  
Just as the dozer was about to fire at her, his vizor shattered as a sniper bullet hit it. He stumbled back slightly. Then another bullet went right into the shattered visor’s hole, blowing his head to pieces. Jinx quickly scrambled up and ran into the bank’s back door. As soon as she entered the back door, she slid onto the ground breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. Seraph looked at her with a genuinely apologetic face. “Sorry Jinx, it went off quicker than expected.”   
Nodding at Seraph, Jinx spoke to Vixen. “Thanks babe!”  
Vixen laughed. “Don’t worry about it. You should really be careful and watch you--” Vixen’s sentence was cut short as she made a half gasp half grunt sound.  
Jinx was extremely worried by this. “Bae? What happened? You OK?”  
Vixen just laughed. “Don’t worry about it Darlin. All’s ok up here. Just got grazed ya’ know?”   
“How bad?”  
“Don’t worry about it. Just stay safe. I’ll be giving you guys cover. Darwin should be arriving in a few anyways.” Vixen said cheerfully, but with a strain in her voice. “I promise you, I’m fine.”  
Jinx was still worried, but she decided to trust in Vixen. “Alright. As soon as this is over, we’re gonna patch you up. See you soon.” Jinx made a kissing sound.  
“Ahahah of course. See ya in a bit.” Vixen answered back. Jinx smiled and took up her post next to Carry again. Seraph kept the back door covered. Darwin would be there soon for them. They just had to hang in there.


	8. Vixen's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always run so smoothly when plans go south.

Vixen watched as more cops gathered around the bank. She would only shoot when it would be impossible for them to see her location. Usually this would involve waiting for a smoke bomb to go off, or taking out a lone ranger cop. But things were growing more difficult as SWAT began surrounding the building. Vixen took aim at a cop that was climbing the side of the bank in order to enter from the roof. Firing, she watching him fall down to the ground dead. That was when she heard the conversation about the van wheels being shot out. “Fuck…” Vixen thought. How could she not have noticed them enter the alley?   
Changing her focus, Vixen aimed towards the alley. Seraph and Jinx had been arguing at each other, but it seemed soon the both of them would be blowing up the van in order to hide all evidence of the crew. Vixen watched as the both of them ran out into the alley. She watched as Jinx made her way behind a garbage container. “Don’t worry babe, I got you covered.” She said. She watched as Jinx smiled at her. Vixen smiled back and aimed her sniper at some SWAT members that were making their way towards the alley. Both Jinx and Vixen were able to keep the law away from the van long enough for Seraph to finish wiring it up. Vixen watched as Seraph ran back into the bank. Jinx began to make her way back too. As Jinx made her way back, Vixen watched as a Dozer entered the alleyway. Vixen took aim. Just as she was about to fire, the van exploded, causing Vixen to lose her sight on both Jinx and the dozer. Quickly Vixen tried to get sight of Jinx again. When she did, she saw the dozer standing right above her.   
“JINX!” Vixen screamed. Standing up for a better shot, Vixen quickly aimed at the dozer’s visor and pulled the trigger. She was rewarded by the dozer stumbling back, his visor completely shattered. Firing once again, she watch the dozer drop to the ground dead. Relief filled her body as she watched Jinx run into the bank.  
“Thanks babe!” Jinx said over the earpiece.  
Vixen laughed. “Don’t worry about it. You should really be careful and watch you--” A large force slammed into vixen's shoulder, jerking her back, causing her to fall to the ground. A burning sensation began to fill her entire arm and shoulder. Quickly Vixen crawled into cover.  
“Bae? What happened? You OK?” Jinx asked over the earpiece, extremely concerned.  
Vixen looked at her shoulder. It had been shot through. She attempted to move it, but she was unable to as she felt an excruciating amount of pain. She laughed at the irony of being shot by another sniper. She then answered Jinx, “Don’t worry about it Darlin. All’s ok up here. Just got grazed ya’ know?”  
“How bad?”  
Vixen tried to sound cheerful in order to keep Jinx calm, but the pain caused her voice to shake slightly. “Don’t worry about it. Just stay safe. I’ll be giving you guys cover. Darwin should be arriving in a few anyways. I promise you, I’m fine.”   
“Alright. As soon as this is over, we’re gonna patch you up. See you soon.”  
Vixen heard the sounds of Jinx blowing a kiss. She smiled. “Ahahah of course. See ya in a bit.” she answered back. She then took another look at her shoulder. Her shirt was quickly staining with blood as her arm hung there useless. “Fuck…” she thought. Pain was filling her body and the blood loss was causing her head to spin. Carefully she peeked around the corner. She saw the sniper in a window across the street, now aiming at the back door of the bank. Carefully, Vixen pulled out her Broomstick pistol and took aim. After a few deep breaths she squeezed the trigger, hoping she could hit him past the dizziness. She was rewarded by the sight of the sniper falling from his vantage point, dead.  
Leaning back against the wall of the cafe roof, Vixen looked at her captive. The geeky kid stared back at her. Vixen laughed. “Looks like you’re free to go. I’m done for. Get away before I change my mind!”  
The geek looked at her confused. Vixen just growled at him. At that the kid ran off. Vixen took a look back at the streets. Cops were making their way towards the cafe. She knew her time was limited. Sighing, she reached down into her pocket and took out the engagement ring she was going to give Jinx. Staring at it for a second, Vixen gave it a kiss and placed it carefully on the floor. She then made her way towards the fire escape and climbed down as best she could with one arm. Blood from her shoulder created a path on the ground. Her entire body was now hurting, her shoulder burning.   
Vixen stumbled into the middle of the alleyway. Cops began to rush the alley, running towards her. She raised her right hand on top of her head in form of surrender. It was impossible to move the left. Thinking of Jinx, Vixen smiled. A tear ran down her face. She then spoke into her earpiece one last time. “Hey Skylar…I’m sorry. I love you so much.”  
“What?” Jinx asked back, her voice panicked. “Eryn? ERYN!?”  
Eryn took out her earpiece and smashed it into the ground. She then returned to her surrender pose, kneeling down on the ground. The cops surrounded Vixen, pointing their guns at her. “GET THE FUCK DOWN!” One of them shouted as he tackled her. Pain shot through her entire body as the cop body slammed into her. Vixen blacked out before she even hit the ground, thinking of Jinx.


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything relies on Darwin's rescue.

Something strange was going on. The once steady stream of police was slowing down. Jinx took a peek out the side door. The alley was filled with dead cops and what remained of the van. At the end of the alley there were maybe two cops taking cover behind chunks of debris. As soon as they saw Jinx, they opened fire at her. Quickly retreating back into the offices, Jinx turned to Carry. “Darwin should be here soon.”  
Carry fired a potshot into the main room. His bullet hit the shoulder of a shotgun wielding SWAT member. “Alright. We should start gathering the bags. Start moving them into the alley.”  
Seraph made his way over to the bags and picked up two of them. “We are making a large payday on this one eh guys?” He laughed.   
Jinx just stared at Seraph with disgust in her eyes. “This job should have been done a long time ago. But YOU decided to dick around with a fucking diamond.”  
“So what? We got it! We are going to be rich! Fucking rich!”  
Jinx glared at him. She then took another peek outside into the alley. It was strange. Less and less police were coming at them. What was going on? She then realized something. There was no sound of sniper fire either. A cold shiver went down Jinx’s spine. She felt anxiety shooting through her body, like ice water flowing through her veins.  
Seraph was almost done moving the bags next to the door. He looked at Jinx. She looked scared. “What's wrong Jinx?”  
“Something….isn’t right. It’s too quiet. No sniper shots.”  
Eryn’s voice suddenly entered Jinx’s ear. Her voice was shaky, like she was in pain and crying. “Hey Skylar…I’m sorry. I love you so much.”   
Jinx’s eyes widened in terror as fear slammed into her like a semi truck at full speed. “What?” Jinx yelled into the earpiece with panic. “Eryn? ERYN!?”  
There was static, and then a loud screech. Then nothing, indicating that Eryn’s earpiece had been destroyed. Jinx’s gun fell from her hand and hit the floor as Jinx began to slide to the floor. Seraph quickly grabbed Jinx, supporting her. “Shit...Carry, what now?”  
Carry fired another potshot into the main room and then ran over to Jinx and Seraph. What just happened worried him too, but the group had to keep moving. For all they knew, Vixen could be ok. “We need to get into the alley. Darwin’ll be here soon. Come on guys! We’re almost out of here! Snap out of it Jinx, we need to keep going!”  
Jinx blinked a few times and then shook her head. She did not feel good. Her stomach felt like it wanted to jump out of her body. Something had gone wrong. If only….if only they hadn’t gone for that damn diamond. Was Eryn safe?  
Carry made his way over to Jinx and grabbed her by her collar. “Snap out of it Jinx! We need to get moving!”  
Jinx nodded and picked up two of the money bags. Things didn’t feel right. Not one bit.  
Outside there was a loud bang, followed by the sound of metal screeching against metal. There were yells of confused and surprised officers, then gunfire. Seraph smiled. “Looks like our ride is here!”  
The group grabbed the bags, two each, and ran into the alleyway. There was a large semi truck blocking the end of the alley way. Darwin exited through the passenger side and waved at the group. “Hurry up you lot! This thing only has so much armor!”  
The three of them ran towards the semi, money bags and all. In Seraph’s pocket was the diamond. As they approached the truck, Darwin opened a side door in the storage compartment. The group then entered it. They could hear the sounds of bullets hitting the other side of the truck. Little indents were beginning to appear, showing that it wasn’t long until the armor gave out. Darwin grinned at them. “Ready to blow this joint?” He pointed to the middle of the storage container where a brown bakery van was parked. Darwin made his way to the driver’s seat and got in. “Don’t be fooled by the purple cupcake on the side. This baby is faster than a jet. Time to make our exit!”  
Jinx stopped. “What about Eryn?”  
Everyone stopped for a second and looked at her. There was no way they could check on Vixen. Not with the resumed gunfire. Seraph looked nervously at the storage units wall. The wall was really looking beaten up now. “We don’t have time. We need to leave now or we’ll become swiss fucking cheese!”  
Jinx jumped at Seraph, pulling out stiletto and putting it against his throat. “We...Are...Getting...ERYN!”  
Seraph’s eyes widened in anger. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF!”  
“We are getting Eryn...NOW!”  
Darwin just looked at them and sighed. “We don’t have time for this childsplay.” He nodded towards the wall. It looked like it was going to break in any moment.  
Careful not to let her notice, Carry made his way to Jinx. As soon as he got behind her, all she knew was darkness. Seraph grabbed her stiletto as she dropped it and raised it, ready to stab Jinx, but Darwin cleared his throat, stopping him. Darwin had his Bronco .44 Old Faithful pointed at Seraph. “Now now, that’s enough infighting. You really need to calm down kid. Your anger is proving to be a real inconvenience. Now get in the goddamn van.”  
Carry picked up Jinx and placed her into the vehicle. Seraph loaded the rest of the money. As soon as they were done, they quickly piled into the van as well. Darwin took out a remote control and blew open the back of the storage unit. He then hit the gas hard, causing the van to fly out the back. Performing a death defying 180, Darwin sped past all the cops, making the group’s escape. A few cops ran into their cruisers and began to chase the van.  
Due to Darwin’s driving, it did not take long to lose the police in pursuit. Carry looked at Jinx who was still unconscious. “I’m sorry Skylar. We had to leave. We’ll come back. Eryn is a strong woman, she’ll be fine. We WILL come back.” The heist was finally over. The crew had made an incredibly large payout, but at what cost?


	10. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated, this is the epilogue

Sitting in the main room of the safe house Ierotheos watched the channel 9 news. Their heist was the biggest topic. Memorial services were being planned for all of the cops that died that day, and Frontier’s Trust Banking and Loans had been closed down permanently due to the amount of damage and shame. But this was not what Ierotheos was watching the news for.  
A well dressed young newscaster was on the screen. Behind him was a picture of Bart’s Medical Hospital. The young man spoke, “One of the culprits of last weeks horrible massacre was apprehended during the bloody battle. However the police have decided to keep all information on this murderer quiet from the public. Police Chief Marcus Pennicott claims that this is due to possible mobster connections. They plan to stay quiet to avoid any repercussions from these supposed mob lords. In the meantime, the public cries out for justice. Many hope that this cold blooded killer will receive the death penalty. For now all that is known is this killer is being heavily guarded at Bart’s Medical Hospital where they are being treated for injuries sustained during the assault. Police Chief Pennicott says that he hopes to make some sort of deal with the killer in order to find the rest of the killers and maybe find the stolen diamond. Honestly, how could you make a deal with someone like that? I personally believe that this murder should receive the needle! In the meantime we will be waiting for more news on this individual.”  
Ierotheos sighed and turned off the television. He then leaned down and put his head in his hands. It had been a week since the heist. It had also been a week since the crew found out that Eryn had been apprehended.  
When Skylar woke up during the escape, she screamed at Darwin to turn around. However the heat from the police was too high. Completely ignoring her, Darwin drove until he lost the following cruisers. Ierotheos and Darwin both decided that it was best to lay low before returning to the scene of the crime. Against Skylar’s screaming and threats, they managed to convince her that it wasn’t safe to go back until the next day. When the next day approached, Ierotheos went with Skylar to the cafe. Carefully knocking out the guards stationed at the cafe, they made their way up to the roof where Eryn had been covering them. Behind the yellow CAUTION SCENE OF CRIME tape they saw pools of blood. Skylar bent down over one of the pools and picked up a small ring box. Inside it was a beautiful white gold ring fitted with a purple amethyst. There was a small note inside the box that read “Stay, don’t go, I’ll eat you up, I love you so. May we always be together in mind, body and soul. Eryn.”  
Skylar stared at the ring for what seemed like an eternity. She then put it on, tears falling from her eyes. Angrily she ran at Ierotheos and began to hit him. “This is your fault! Why did we leave her!? We could have saved her! Why the FUCK did you run away!? Why!? WHY!? Why the FUCK did you idiots have to stray from the plan!?”  
Skylar continued to do this until she collapsed in Ierotheos’ arms from exhaustion. On their way back to the safehouse, Skylar said nothing. She just stared at her ring. When they returned, she locked herself in her room. No one had seen her exit it since. Occasionally Ierotheos would leave some food and drink outside her room door. He would return later to find it mostly untouched.  
Things had gone terribly wrong. Never before had the crew lost one of their own. Ierotheos sighed. Michiel looked up from counting money. “She still hasn’t come out has she?” he asked.  
“No. We both know how much Skylar and Eryn loved each other. We shouldn’t have gone for that damn diamond.”  
Michiel frowned. “Yea…”  
Darwin entered the room. Walking over to the table, he took a seat. “Any news about Vixen?”  
Ierotheos nodded his head. “They are keeping her at Bart’s Medical Hospital. Seems like they are keeping her hidden for fear of the mafia. All we really know though is that she is alive.”  
Darwin nodded. “And what of Skylar?”  
Michiel looked towards Skylar’s room. “She hasn’t left that room once.”  
Suddenly the door to Skylar’s room slammed open. Stepping out of it, Skylar walked towards the group, folders in her arms. She stopped in front of each of them, slamming down a folder for them to read.  
“Skylar! You’re out!” Michiel exclaimed.  
She ignored him and walked into the middle of the room. She then took out a remote and turned on the television. After hitting another button, the television screen changed to show the schematics of Bart’s Medical Hospital. Skylar turned to face Michiel, Ierotheos and Darwin. “We left one of us behind last week. Someone extremely important to not only our operation…” She stopped for a second to touch the ring that was on her finger. “But someone important to all of us. We can not sit around and wait to see what happens to her. It is time we do something. In front of you you will find our next mission. I spent the past week planning this, and you guys will listen to every single fucking thing in this plan. It is time...time for the Eryn Breakout!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Payday 2 story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It has a cliffhanger ending...perhaps there will be another heist in the future?
> 
> ~~Eryn
> 
> Thanks to: Skylociraptor, Carry2Sky, DynamoTom and Angel_of_Joy for being a part of this story. Love you Skylar.


End file.
